


Daddy, Please

by RandomRyu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Daddy Kink, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean is 19, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sam is 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRyu/pseuds/RandomRyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a Daddy kink, and Dean is totally alright with it. </p><p>Teencest. Sam is 15, Dean is 19.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy, Please

John is out on a hunt in the middle of the day, and it’s clear that he’s not going to be back for a good while; leaving Sam and Dean alone in the motel. He told Dean to take care of Sam, make sure they eat lunch and don’t get into trouble; the usual rules. It starts off as a normal day, Dean and Sam mostly being outside or in the hotel room, Dean and Sam taking a walk through the mellow countryside. It’s peaceful, almost, as they pace the countryside. Though, Dean keeps catching Sam’s eye. Dean’s smoking, taking a drag of a cigarette before allowing the smoke to drift past his lips and dissipate in the air, and Sam can’t help the shiver that travels up his spine. Dean raises an eyebrow and glances over at Sam, feelings his gaze on him; a little, smug smirk coming to his features before he takes another drag and lets it go. 

When they got back to the motel, Sam didn’t know how it happened but he doesn’t care, but he’s shoved up against the wall and before he knows it Dean’s lips are on his; a rough, deep kiss that makes Sam shudder and grab at Dean’s coat. Even though Dean is older, Sam is still a few inches taller than him. But that doesn’t stop the younger from crumpling under his brother’s touch, leaning into the kiss and when they part he whimpers something that makes Dean’s breath hitch. 

“Daddy.” 

Sam looks so shy, smaller, even, despite the height difference. He looks submissive, slumped against the wall with Dean’s hands framing his face and his bangs falling into his eyes. His lips parted with ragged breaths escaping them, his chest rising and falling with them. That smug, all knowing smile creeps back onto Dean’s features and he chuckles slightly. 

“What was that, baby boy? You need to speak up,” Dean teases, leaning down to kiss where Sam’s neck meets his shoulder; trailing kisses over the skin and sucking at it. 

“D-Daddy-“ Sam chokes out, his hands fisting the cloth of Dean’s shirt and jacket; his head tipping to the side so the older male can have access to his neck. “Please-“ 

Dean knew he shouldn’t be all hot and bothered about this odd kink, but god, was it sexy for Sam to be pleading him like this. So he went along with it. 

“Please what, baby?” He coos, licking a broad stripe up Sam’s neck, making the male squirm and let out a shuddering gasp. 

“Please, need you to fuck me, Daddy,” He whispers, pleads in Dean’s ear, rolling his hips when he feels Dean’s hand go down to start rubbing him through his jeans with his palm. He can see Dean’s arousal clearly through his jeans, straining against the fabric, and he knows that his brother is enjoying this just as much as he is. He’s so relieved that he doesn’t find it odd, or hasn’t stopped him yet. “Please-“ 

God, Dean couldn’t resist that. He grabs Sam by the collar of his shirt, pushing him down on the creaky motel bed and doesn’t waste time leaning down to connect their lips in a bruising kiss; feeling Sam grab at his jackets once more, pulling him close and grinding his clothed erection against Dean’s, making the older male groan at how desperate the younger was. 

“God, Sam,” He breathes, pulling out of the kiss to observe Sam’s features, his reaction. He has a wanton expression, looking so fucking desperate and needy. “Such a good boy, baby.” He whispers in Sam’s ear as he starts stripping the boy of his clothes, earning little whimpers and quiet pleads from his baby brother; leaning down to kiss and nip and caress every inch of skin that’s exposed. He kisses up Sam’s neck as he opens the button of his jeans and pulls down the zipper oh so slowly. He eases the denim and boxers down his slender hips, placing feather light kisses over Sam’s cock that strains against his belly, pre-come already beading at the tip. This has to be the hardest Sam ever was, because god, the hungry, lust-filled gaze Dean was giving him and the soft, barely there touches were driving him fucking insane. 

Sam had a hard time forming words while Dean spread his legs and kissed his inner thigh, his back arching as he gripped the thin sheets beneath him. “Daddy, Daddy-“ He breathes,” Want you to take off your clothes, please. Want to touch you.” He pleads, pawing at the bottom of Dean’s shirt, trying to pull it up to expose Dean’s toned stomach. 

“Shhh, I got it, baby,” He allows Sam to caress his skin as it’s exposes more and more, pulling off his jackets and shirt only to throw them off to the side to deal with at a later time. His hands are a bit shaky from excitement as he pulls of his belt and jeans; easing them down his hips in a way that made Sam nearly drool. 

When he’s as bare as Sam is, he leans down to trail kisses up Sam’s stomach, stopping at his neck and sucking hard on the skin to raise a bruise there, wanting to mark Sam as his and only his. A loud, shaky moan slipped from the younger’s lips when he felt Dean marking his neck; bucking his hips and wanting friction, anything. 

Sam claws at Dean’s back, whispers of “Please” and “Daddy” leaving his lips; lust and want addling both of their minds. Dean just wants to make Sam squirm and beg and plead to be fucked, wants to tell him what a good boy he is as he pulls his hair and holds his hips tight. 

“Such a good boy, Sam. Tell Daddy what you want, baby, come on,” He coos into Sam’s ear, making Sam gasp and squirm beneath him, arching his back. His longer brunette hair spills over the off-white pillow, framing his face and lust filled equally brown eyes. 

“Please, Daddy, want you to fuck me,” Sam pleads through broken moans and gasps,” Need you, need your cock, need your hands, oh god, please, just fuck me, I can’t take it-“ He’s nearly screaming, his skin flushed pink and his eyes lidded; lips red and slightly swollen from kissing and setting hickeys on his shoulders. He already looks so debauched and used and Dean hadn’t even fucked him yet. 

Dean mutters a “one second, baby,” before he goes over to his back and rummages through it for a moment before finding a small bottle of lube for just in case something like this happened. He’s back on top of Sam in no time, flicking the cap open with his thumb and pouring a good amount of the lubricant on two of his fingers. 

“Spread your legs, baby. Wider. Yeah, just like that, good boy. Such a good boy for me,” He groans, closing the bottle cap and flinging it aside as he brings his fingers down to Sam’s entrance, pushing in one finger slowly. Sam grips the sheets and winces, a quick intake of breath sounding from him. “Shh, it’s okay, you’re doing perfect, baby boy, perfect.” He praises Sam, his other hand stroking along the skin of Sam’s hip and trying to distract him from the pain. 

It’s another moment before Dean adds a second finger, pulling them apart as he fingers Sam, wanting to get him all loose and ready to take his cock. Sam whimpers and gasps beneath him, and when Dean crooks his fingers a certain way, Sam nearly screams and forms an incoherent plead for more. Dean gets this and continues to curve his fingers and fuck Sam with his fingers. 

“Daddy, Daddy-“ He mewls, and Dean smirks as he pulls his fingers out of Sam with a lewd pop. 

“You’re not allowed to come, not yet, baby,” He kisses Sam’s cheek as he grabs the bottle of lube once more from the floor to slick himself up, not wanting to hurt the younger male. Pushing in slowly, he whispers quiet praises to Sam, telling him what a good boy he is and how perfect he is, how great he’s doing for his Daddy and making him feel good. 

Dean grips Sam’s hips, pushing in slowly until he’s fully inside of his brother; watching Sam shiver and whimper and clutch the sheets. It’s not long until he’s bucking his hips and begging once more. 

“Move, move, please, D-Daddy, fuck me!” He whines, and Dean deny that plead with the look on Sam’s face; lost in the throes of pleasure and biting his lip, hair mussed up and sticking out here and there. It was a beautiful and fucking erotic sight. 

Dean pulls all the way out of his younger brother before bucking his hips sharply and going deep, making Sam wrap his legs around his waist and throw his head back; his mouth open in a drawn out porn star moan. His Adam’s apple bobs with the noises slipping from his lips, bucking his hips back while Dean uses him thoroughly, leaning down to nip and lick at Sam’s neck and shoulders, marking him even further and muttering in his ear. 

“Good boy- fuck – such a good boy, baby. You love this, don’t you? Being fucked into the mattress. I bet you’re going to come without me even touching you,” Dean hissed into Sam’s ear, earning an “Oh god, Daddy, please-“ from the submissive male, along with his head being thrown to the side and the sheets being pulled into Sam’s fists. Dean could feel the heat coiling in his stomach, threatening to break. Sam was just on edge, feeling like he was going to come all over his belly and Dean at any second now.

“Please, Daddy, wanna come, please let me come, please!” Sam screamed, bucking his hips for all he was worth. “Want Daddy to come all over me, make me dirty.” 

That’s what pushed Dean over the edge, pulling out of Sam just in time to come on the other’s member and stomach; Sam coming untouched a moment later, the cry of “Daddy” on his lips as he arched his back and let out a loud, shuddering moan that Dean was sure that the neighbors could hear them clearly(not like they couldn’t hear them before). 

It took them a while to come down from their orgasmic high, Dean having lay down next to Sam. He got a good look at Sam. He was covered in come and his mouth slack with little aftershocks of pleasure, his brown hair messy and strewn about over the pillow and his forehead; his lips slightly swollen and red from kissing and biting his lip and his cheeks still burning a bright pink. 

Dean was definitely up to doing this again.


End file.
